Rando
Rando is a praestra of air and earth native to the village of Xyrn on Zypvera. He was later transformed into his warrior form but is thought to be a toa of air and earth. He is currently a member of the Order of Mata Nui and Toa's Union. , Great Athyk |tools=Small knives , air blades, daggers, Tempest chain |group=Order of Mata Nui, Toa's Union |job= |status=Alive |location=Zutalan Border Gates |pron=ran-DOH}} Biography Matoran Rando was a pre-transformation praestra thought to be a le-matoran, and like all other Zypveran matoran he was created by the Great Beings and placed on the planet of Zypvera. He aided in the creation of Felrickar and resided there for a few years before moving on to establish the village of Xyrn in Zutal. He lived in Xyrn for many years until finally deciding to travel all over Chroros Nui after getting a strong urge to explore. He first travelled to Oryna and stayed there for a short while before leaving; only a few days before the all residents of the city were either wiped out by a nearby rifix Dragon colony or fled. Rando then travelled to Karuga City, Hysromikatonn, Iughay and many other places along the coasts of Ayeg, Éagohx, Wudrick and Foryb. During his journey he gathered an array of survival skills and vast knowledge of the wildlife and culture of Chroros Nui, the ability to speak Jarúvian and Chiff-carr, as well as a basic understanding of Qhutonnian. He later returned to Oryna to study the rifix dragon colony, using his current knowledge of them to keep himself undetected for several months. After those few months he eventually decided to return to Xyrn but stumbled upon a puddle of zinthum along the way. After moving closer to examine the strange substance he slipped on a patch of qi weed and fell into the puddle. Post-transformation After emerging from the puddle Rando noticed that he was much taller—leading him to the wrong conclusion that he had been transformed into a toa. He quickly learned how to use his powers over air and also discovered that he had control over the element of earth, much to his surprise. His kanohi had also changed from a noble Suletu to the extremely rare kanohi Athyk, however, he was unaware of this at the time. As he travelled back to Xyrn he decided to lie to the other villagers about he became a toa as he thought slipping into a puddle was too embarrassing of a tale to tell. He eventually reached the village and when questioned about his transformation he simply told them he was given a toa stone by a "mysterious cloaked being", which was believed. After the Zypveran Government was informed of his transformation he was quickly asked to join the Toa's Union. Rando accepted the invitation and was brought to their headquarters somewhere in Voeul. He was given two daggers as weapons and a new set of armour. He received basic combat and element training during his time there. Rando spent much of his time away from the settlements further training himself in combat and element control. During this time he became proficient in combat. He then began travelling again, exploring further inland and gaining an even vaster knowledge of the cultural and natural aspects of Zypvera. Chroros Nui Civil War Shortly before the start of the war, Rando was captured as well as many other protesters by government strike teams during a protest against numerous new laws being put into place. This capturing of rioters was what sparked the civil war. A few years into the war, the prison Rando was being detained in was broken into by rebels and the prisoners were freed. Subsequent to the breakout he went into hiding in fear of being taken prisoner again. The war lasted a few more years after which Rando came out of hiding. A new government was put into place and all previous laws were rewritten according to the conditions of the people of Chroros Nui. Rando helped to rebuild his home village of Xyrn, most of which was destroyed during the war by government scout drones. This is where he along with many others gained a hatred for the government, despite a new one being put into power. He also went on a search for survivors in a mine near the village of Heffx. Although the search was unsuccessful, Rando did find the Tempest chain in the mine’s ruins. Order of Mata Nui's Arrival In the Matoran Universe the Order of Mata Nui had begun testing a machine, the main function of which was based around the abilities of the kanohi Olmak. One day several members of the Order had managed to open a portal to Zypvera after misusing the machine. Out of curiosity they stepped through onto the planet sometime after the Zypveran residents had almost fully recovered from the effects of the war. These members were captured and interrogated by the Toa's Union, the Zypveran Government also closed the portal in case they tried to escape. Rando was one of the few that genuinely wanted to help them get back to the Matoran Universe and did so by helping reconstruct the machine that opened a portal to Zypvera in the first place. The coh'lhran, however, were not so keen and insisted the portal be closed before they attempt to return. The portal was closed, but not too many weeks later another opened and the Order returned in greater number. They met with the Government to ask for permission to build several bases on Zypvera and connect the planet to the matoran Universe with a network of portals dotted around the planet. The Government agreed to do so, much to the disapproval of the coh'lhran. The Order quickly constructed bases around Chroros Nui and while exploring the planet they discovered Yutai Nui. Many Zypveran warriors were recruited into the Order including Rando and had gone under rigorous combat training. During Rando's training he discovered that his mask was the Kanohi Athyk, he also gained learned of many different combat techniques. The Order quickly decided to build the Toa Training Centre right in the heart of Karuga, Rando was asked to become a tutor there but he declined the offer and began to explore the Matoran Universe. He discovered that the differences between the Matoran Universe and Zypvera were massive but they had many similarities. While visiting one of the Order's bases in Éagohx, Rando was instructed to recruit a toa of radiation named Harlen after learning about how he managed to defeat a group of bandits by himself. Rando travelled to Aqio in order to do so. While Harlen did decline the offer, however, he and Rando became good friends and ventured across Chroros Nui together. Personality and traits Personality A stereotypical toa of air on the outside, in the presence of others he is normally caring, playful and willing to help those he cares about at all costs. Sometimes a little arrogant and forgetful when it comes to tasks and assignments, Rando is often not trusted with important jobs that require bundles of responsibility and regular attendance. In this sense he is seen as a procrastinator, usually leaving assignments until the last minute. Rando tends to shy away from those he doesn't know and yet has a knack for making friends. Rando keeps much of his deeper emotions to himself. He can easily hide these emotions but finds it difficult to vent them out. Due to Rando's tendency to think, he is very intelligent in a practical sense and has a way with words that allows him to manipulate some into doing whatever he wishes. As a result of Rando's hobby of exploring he has an unsurpassed knowledge of geography and can pick out even the slightest flaws in even the most detailed of maps on places he has studied and visited, often leading him to create. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities As a supposed toa of air and earth, Rando has the ability to create, control and absorb both elements, as well as perform various other feats such as using the air and earth around him to detect the presence of others nearby. Rando is said to have much more elemental energy than that of a toa and paired with that is the ability to recharge it much faster. Rando is particularly skilled in controlling both of his elements, able to summon powerful gusts of wind and shake the ground beneath him at will. As with other Order members, Rando has his mind shielded from mental assaults. Due to Rando's exposure to zinthum he is oddly unable to be put into stasis and has a much higher intolerance to electricity that most. As are most toa of air, Rando is remarkably agile and swift, and because of this he is able to outmanoeuvre most opponents and dodge many close ranged attacks, thus making him a proficient hand to hand fighter. This was demonstrated when Rando was able to successfully take on multiple armed opponents while showing no signs of fatigue. This trait was likely honed by Rando's fondness of climbing trees before his transformation, a pastime he has been prevented from doing due to the responsibilities gained as a result of his transformation. Mask and tools Rando bears the kanohi Athyk, the Great Mask of Exploration; the mask allows him to travel to other places within his own universe as well as other places in different universes and dimensions. The mask, however, will only allow Rando to stay in another universe or dimension for a total of 3 Zypveran days. After this time expires he would die as the mask feeds from the user's life force in order to keep them there. Rando has not learned how to use the mask's power, however. Rando carries two daggers which he often keeps fastened to his legs. Rando rarely uses these daggers, but when he does he prefers to throw them and does so with surprising accuracy. The daggers contain a toxin which can put beings of similar sizes to a matoran or agori in stasis up to a day whilst making larger beings nauseous. Rando often wields two air blades which can channel his air powers and serve as his primary weapons. Rando can wield the swords normally or they can be attached to his armour on the underside of his arms. Rando sometimes carries the Tempest Chain around his torso, the chain is made from an unknown metal that is much more durable than protosteel and it has a small, extremely sharp golden blade at the end of it. Inside the links of the chain are small pockets of air that allow Rando to manipulate their movements, these pockets of air can sometimes explode with hurricane-like winds on impact if Rando wishes. He is one of the most notable practitioners of the leighri combat form, which is used for chain-like weapons, such as the Tempest chain. Trivia * created an animated form of Rando for a new comic series, a newer version was made, however. *Rando has a STARS version which was created by Jareroden97. *Unlike some of his le-matoran counterparts, Rando does not use treespeak/chutespeak. *Contrary to popular belief, Rando is not a toa. **Despite this, however, Rando is often depicted as a toa in many non-canonical works by other users to avoid complications. * created the image of Rando during his travels. Awards *Rando won 1st prize in Odst grievous' MOC Contest 1. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''To Ascend'' (as a matoran) *''Felony'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''Dark Realities'' *''FuSoTech World Survival: Season 1'' *''Brutal Nightmare'' *''The Fairon Chronicles'' (as a matoran) *''Dark Future'' *''The Tear'' *''Haunting in Shadows'' (minor) See Also *Rando's MOC video Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa's Union Category:User:Rando07 Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Self-MOCs